


All Nighter

by centreoftheselights



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Canon, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie arrives to help Ash with a computer problem, but his bartender friend is a far more interesting puzzle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Nighter

**Author's Note:**

> Originally sent as an anonymous Christmas present.

When the red haired stranger walks through the door of the Roadhouse, Jo assumes she’s on a road trip. She’s the right age for college – only a couple of years older than Jo herself, and decked out with the telltale laptop bag. But this girl isn’t looking for directions or a break from the boredom of the road; she grins at Jo like she’s just told the best joke in the universe, and says: “Hey, I don’t suppose you know a guy named Ash?”

 Jo leads her through to the back room and bands on the door – “You’ve got a visitor, put some pants on!” – and when Ash emerges, the girl throws her arms around him. “Hey, Doctor Badass! Long time no see.” “Charlie,” Ash responds with a smile. “How’s the life of corporate drudgery going for you?” “They’ve not kicked me out yet! So, what’s this bit project that’s so urgent you can’t handle it without me?”

Ash waves a hand vaguely. “Give me a minute to get the files together for you.” He shuts the door on them both, leaving Jo to head back behind the bar as Charlie sets her laptop out on the counter. “So,” Jo says after a minute of burning curiosity. “How do you guys know each other?” “Mentoring,” Charlie answers quickly. “He was in college, I was in high school, we both needed the extra credit. Education didn’t work out too great for either of us, but Ash taught me plenty.”

“Really?” Jo leans forward, resting her elbows on the bar. “Like what?” Charlie glances sidelong at her and smirks. “Well, hopefully like how to score free room and board from any gorgeous bartenders I happen to meet.” Jo is startled into a laugh. “Me and Ash? Not a chance. He isn’t my type.” Charlie’s beam is like being caught in a spotlight. “That’s great! Otherwise, I would really hate being the reason you two broke up.”

The kiss is quick and teasing, promising much more than it delivers, and ending far too soon as Ash’s footsteps approach. “Now,” he says obliviously. “I know you’ve got a nine to five to get back to, so I hope you’re ready for an all nighter.” Charlie shakes her head. “I can take a few days off work for this.” She winks at Jo. “I can think of much better ways to spend tonight.”


End file.
